Partynauseous (song)
"Partynauseous", stylized as "PARTYNAUSEOUS" is a song written in 2012 by Lady Gaga. It was planned to be a collaboration with Kendrick Lamar for his debut album, good kid, m.A.A.d city in 2012. The song was scheduled to be released on iTunes on September 6, 2012, one month before the album. The release was later scrapped due to creative differences between Gaga and Lamar's teams. The song was later used as an interlude on the ARTPOP Ball in 2014. A version of the song, different from the interlude used on the tour, with 3 minutes and 30 seconds leaked on May 2015. Background Gaga stated that the song is about her experiences regarding Jakarta in July of 2012, where she was forced to cancel a performance of The Born This Way Ball Tour due to strong threats of violence from Islamic extremists should the concert be performed, and how she wished she could "get high with the country" and make peace.http://twitter.com/ladygaga/status/235789058159284224 On July 17, 2012, Tara Savelo posted a photograph of Kendrick Lamar with Gaga inside a recording studio in Chicago. Gaga confirmed via Twitter on August 15 that she worked on a song for Lamar's album. She then explained that she brought the song to Kendrick Lamar, and their discussions about life and Lamar's views of love and hip hop brought much new meaning to the song. Lamar describes his poetry in the song as dark, "but that peak of light that shines thru is hope and desperation". He also says that the song is personal on both ends.http://twitter.com/ladygaga/status/235790090822119424 During a chat on Little Monsters, Gaga revealed that the song genre is "hip hop /pop/ with a hint of J-pop techno". The tracklist for Lamar's album was revealed on October 2, 2012, without "PARTYNAUSEOUS". On October 4, 2012, Gaga posted on Little Monsters a note explaining the situation with the song: :"I apologize to the fans that this situation with Partynauseous is confusing. To it clear it up I must explain this. When I collaborate with an artist i work solely with them, not with their camps or management. Its purely organic and creative. I love Kendrick dearly as a friend, but was not willing to compromise musically to the changes his team was making to my music. This is why I am not his record. I have a very specific vision as a producer and songwriter, and I always have. That song will be released at a different time, for a different project. I love you, and think you should check out his stuff because he is truly great. He's a good kid, its just sometimes a mad city." Asked about "PARTYNAUSEOUS" by MTV Hive in November of 2012, producer T-Minus confirmed what happened with the song: "From what I understand, it seemed like they camp had a direction they wanted to go in and Kendrick and I had a different direction. It just so happened that it didn’t go through. All parties have to agree. I saw it as a great opportunity for Kendrick to get a record from Gaga but if they can’t make that approval then hey, it can’t go through. But the beat is hot as fuck. I promise you." Performances Tabs Tour= Table Lyrics Demo version Table Gaga: Nod if you want to be high with the enemy It's a test of your stamina, do your best Nod if you want to make love with the enemy Roll it up, baby, smoke it up 'til we're flyin' Lamar: Tell my mama it's bad karma, I just killed a man Tell your auntie he got to pardon me if I hide my hand Fuck what you heard, this shit is revolutionary Fuck what you heard, this is the last illusion, bury Me with the nerve and ninety-five marksmen So I can shoot this game until my trigger finger jam I see red flag, I see blue flag I pick a color, then make sure I don't give you a pass You call it gang violence, you call it livin' mad I called it life, but now I'm like, 'I fuckin' hate it bad' And so we holler, 'Fuck what you heard See, we been down for too long Fuck what you heard, we been tired of doin' wrong If you got the nerve to man up and kill a man Then man up double time and shake that adversary's hand, bang Gaga: Nod if you want to be high with the enemy It's a test of your stamina, do your best Nod if you want to make love with the enemy Roll it up, baby, smoke it up 'til we're flyin' Lamar: Um, this for the hatred in you This is for that place of darkness they have placed into you This is for the early coffins of those discriminated Or racially profiled, I can look you in the eye And make a vow that I'll never make another assumption That you'll never be nothin' to me, he fin' if you did the opposite I'll still run with pleasure Doin' you the favour of cuttin' through the evil Kendrick Lamar like God-lover of all people, bang Gaga: Prepare, I descend from the East, my name is Lady Gaga We partynauseous cause, ma Prepare, I descend from the West, my name is Kendrick Lamar We partynauseous cause, ma Nod if you want to be high with the enemy It's a test of your stamina, do your best Nod if you want to make love with the enemy Roll it up, baby, smoke it up 'til we're flyin' artRAVE version Table Hands up I, I want to come and make peace with you but they won't let me, no, they won't let me through I don't mind if they a-arrest me 'cause I'm wearing my Versace Why can't we just, put on a smile and a buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz We all might be sick Whether it's at first or after a few drinks we're gonna unite, don't they? We're currently set from the East I'm from Jakarta-a-a We PARTYNAUSEOUS 'cause I seem to problem with ya We're currently set from the West My name is Lady Gaga We PARTYNAUSEOUS 'cause I seem to problem with ya Nod, if you wannna be high with the enemy It's a test and you better do your best Nod, if you wanna make love with the enemy Go and love, Baby smoke it up till we're high Now jump! In a way exhausting with problem solving Drink 'till she's attractive We're PARTYNAUSEOUS coming from diplomatic Our problem plastic Making that peace attractive we're PARTYNAUSEOUS References *BMI | Repertoire Category: Unreleased songs Category:Songs Category:Songwriting for other artists Category:Kendrick Lamar Category:ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball songs Category:Unreleased songs from ARTPOP